<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fire (Hyuuga Hinata) by TheSistersBread</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846631">Fire (Hyuuga Hinata)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSistersBread/pseuds/TheSistersBread'>TheSistersBread</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Hyuuga Hinata, Candles, Crush Fades, FIre Loves Hinata, Fire, Hinata Loves Fire, Hinata and Fire, Hyuuga Hinata-centric, Past Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Teen Crush, burn - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:00:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSistersBread/pseuds/TheSistersBread</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata should be the forest fire, the raging inferno.</p><p>Hinata is the flame of a candle, the guiding light.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyuuga Hanabi &amp; Hyuuga Hiashi &amp; Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Hanabi &amp; Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Hanabi &amp; Hyuuga Hinata &amp; Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hiashi &amp; Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata &amp; Hyuuga Hinata's Mother, Hyuuga Hinata &amp; Hyuuga Neji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fire (Hyuuga Hinata)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata loves fire.</p><p>She loves the way it dances. It swirls and sways and she loses herself just watching it. Her father does not approve of the way that she sits there just to watch it. She never sees anything in the flames but she likes to watch them regardless - like the Nara in her class watches the clouds. Hinata falters with the fire and rises with it. The times in which she can sneak away and allow herself to be lost in the fire are her favourites.</p><p>Her times with her mother used to be at the top of that list but her mother is gone now. Hinata's mother's fire has gone out, her candle is finished. But Hinata's mother will always burn. Fire never stops burning until it has nothing left to burn with. That's one of the reasons she loves it. Fire will falter, it will dim but it never goes out.</p><p>Hinata wishes she could just spend all her time with the fire. It captivates her, has her enchanted in a way nothing else does. Fire is her biggest love. It is also why her father hates her. Well - he hates her for other reasons too but he hates her for this the most. Because Hinata is not fiery enough for her father. He cannot see the captivating spark in her. He cannot understand that is her heart more than anything else that burns, that flickers and dances. Perhaps he thought the fire would have consumed it by now, burnt it out. But the fire leaves her her heart. Her heart is made of fire.</p><p>It is not enough for her father. Hinata is never enough for her father. She does not know why she tries to make him proud. It will never be enough for her father and Hinata knows it. It makes her cry - let out water. Her father thinks it's because she is weak. Hinata knows it's not. She cries because the flames are so strong, her body tries to extinguish them with water. Sometimes it works. Only for a little while though - Hinata's flame is not ready to go out any time soon.</p><p>And therein lies the problem. Hinata cares for her father. She burns for him but he doesn't burn for her. He did once and she cannot forget that. Fire does not forget. He loved her and she loves him. But he doesn't love her anymore and Hinata doesn't know how to put the fire out. Sometimes she wishes she didn't burn, wishes she could be his perfect daughter. But she's not and Hinata is too timid to put her own flames out so she lets herself burn. How could she stop the fire?</p><p>Neji's fire has been extinguished. Her clan thinks it is how it should be but Hinata can see the truth. The Cursed Seal is an abomination. It takes away their fire and she doesn't understand why her Elders thought that would be a good idea. She is cynical enough to believe the possibility of them just wanting slaves but too kindhearted to truly believe it. Not that she would ever tell anyone. Hinata has a 'gentle' soul and everyone knows it. She is the flame of a candle: delicate, pretty but not powerful. She does nothing to counter this assumption. </p><p>Hinata is not the wisest but she is wise. She knows there is no point in trying to fight them. People often believe what they want to believe. What can she do? Until they chose to open their eyes, nothing. Hinata might be the flame of a candle. But people run away from the forest fire and keep the candle close to them. Idiots get burnt not by the forest fire but by the candle flame. Hinata knows a great many idiots.</p><p>Hinata is the gentle, unassuming candle flame. The candle flame you protect because it helps you. It is a transaction, a mutually beneficial agreement. Hinata's flame is not one people wish to extinguish. Even her misguided father only wishes for it to grow larger. But people are afraid of large fire and Hinata does not wish to be the most powerful or to be feared. Hinata wishes to be kind.</p><p>Hanabi is like Neji was - the forest fire. But unlike Neji, Hinata managed to reach her. Hanabi may still think she is delicate or weak but she loves Hinata. Their father is harsh, unforgiving and he pushes her but Hinata knows it is good for her sister. She does nothing more than be the opposite so Hanabi can relax. Hinata cannot allow her sister to be Neji. She cannot fail herself, fail her mother, fail him like that. She is the weak one so Hanabi can be the strong one.</p><p>Hinata burns, even if no one else can see it. Even if Hanabi, her most cherished cannot see it. Even if her dismissive cousin cannot see it. Even if her father does not even try to see it. Hinata is the fire that you know exists but do not pay attention to because it is not threatening or powerful. Hinata is the fire you are drawn to because of it's gentleness and friendliness. Hinata is the quiet fire, the peaceful fire.</p><p>The rest of her clan burn so much brighter, so much stronger. Hinata is the dim star, the one in the background. Hinata fades away while her clan burns. She is the one no one pays much attention to because her strength is not quite the same as everyone else's. She is always 'passable' no matter how hard she tries or burns because she is not bright.</p><p>Hinata knows that is wrong. She burns just as brightly - just in another way. Hinata is wide and broad and she explores. She refuses to focus on only one thing and limit herself. No matter how much the rest of her clan work, they will burn in one place. Hinata refuses to let that be her. Just because something is done a certain way, it does not mean it is the best way. It works for her father, it works for her cousin, it works for Hanabi.</p><p>But it doesn't work for Hinata. She cannot bring herself to be forced to burn that way. Perhaps Hinata is too lax with her fire but she tries not to control it too much. She wants her fire to be as free as possible. It is difficult - it is not often one. But Hinata dances to her own fire, not her ancestors. Hinata has her own fire. What is the point if she does not dance with it? Hinata will blaze her own trail - will be the shooting star.</p><p>It is not done. But maybe it was and no one speaks of it. Maybe they forget that it was different once. Hinata is not naive enough to believe she is the only Hyuuga who dared to follow her flames instead of the other way around. People have simply forgotten. But Hinata will not allow them to forget much longer. She is the candle flame and not the forest inferno. She is wide where others are tall. She burns and it is her heart that generates the flames.</p><p>Hinata is quiet, timid, shy. She is different and they all know it. She burns quietly, dimly, subtly. She does not burn the same way. She is not what they want but she is what they have been given. No one sees the fire in anything she does. They do not see the fire that comes out when she fights Pein. </p><p>Hinata is fire too. But they have spent so long forgetting it, ignoring it that they are left speechless when they see her burn. She manages to save the boy she has steadily fallen in love with. Because Hinata is fire and that is what she does - she burns. And she is reborn.</p><p>She briefly dates Naruto but it feels hollow. Her clan want her back now because they have finally seen how gentle flames can turn destructive. And that is why she turns both of them away. Neither could see Hinata burn when she wasn't destructive. And Hinata does not want to be seen only when she is destroying things. Fire destroys. Fire protects. Fire creates.</p><p>Hinata is fire and fire does not restrain itself like they want her to. They only want part of Hinata, only a slice but Hinata will not let herself be separated like that. And they look at her like they have never seen her before when she says, "No" because they have never let themselves look at her before. Hinata burns with her own flames and blazes her own trail.</p><p>Fire loves Hinata.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>